Angel Wings
by Geminidragon
Summary: 2 years have passed Hitomi's life has been hell when she returns Yukari & Amano follow her Now a new enemy is after Van &Hitomi Will they ever be able to love each other? VH YA DC
1. Return

Author's Note: Hey guys. It's me again. Listen something horrible happened to my account, thus erasing everything and anything that had to do with fan fiction. My stories and reviews included. Please review for me, it would mean so much to me. In my three most popular stories had over 100 reviews and most popular had 200, please help me get back to that. 

Thanks.

All right now this will be my second attempt at Escaflowne, so please bare with me. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

~* **_Return_***~

The crashing of steal against steal was deafening. All she could see were the spark that flew every which way as steal blades collided with each other. The darkness was almost as deafening as the strikes. She could hear them in the distance. Or at least what she thought would be the distance as her senses were distorted. Slowly she started moving toward the sounds. 

**__**

Twing.

Slash. 

Twing. 

She was getting closer. Her body trembled; the power around her was immense. All she wanted to do was stop and turn around. Get as far away from the power as she could, but her body protested as it pushed forward.

Toward the cold steal blades.

She started to run. Cold stale air rushed against her skin and in to her lungs. She was getting closer. 

**__**

Twing.

Slash.

Twing.

There! She could see it, a flash of silver, and then another flash of dark red. 

**__**

Twing.

Slash

Twing.

She was close enough no that she could see their figures. One tall and lean dark red eyes glistening in the dark solitude, and one shorter yet still lean with dirty blond hair.

**__**

Twing.

Slash.

Twing.

She could clearly see the taller adversary. He had unruly ebony hair, matted with the sweat that rolled over his tanned skin. His muscles taunted and relaxed with ever swipe of his sword, as his mahogany calculated and recalculated every move his opponent made against him. He seemed so familiar yet so foreign, like some one from a distant dream or life.

**__**

Twing.

Slash.

Stab.

A crimson curtain of the liquid life flew out of his side as his opponent slashed across the man middle.

She could feel the pain. She could feel the cold blade cutting through his hot skin without the slightest resistance. She could feel his surprise at the move. She could feel his pain. She could his life leaving.

She could feel him.

He fell backward from his opponent, never once turning his back to his adversary, never once backing down. His body met the floor with a sick thump. He was dieing.

She ran to him. 

She kneeled down to him, placing his head in her lap. His shirt was bloodied as was his pants and gloves. She gave into an urge to caress his black tresses from his face; his dark red eyes were closed from the world. He had an innocent expression on his face; his lips were even slightly parted as if in a sleep. 

An eternal sleep.

She caresses his face, lightly smearing the crimson blood drops that plague his face. Something cold and wet traveled down her face and fell onto his. She was crying? Why? Why was she even holding this strange man so close and crying over him like a lost lover? 

**__**

Step. 

The other person was coming closer, but she didn't care. Everything was centered on the dead man in her arms. A sob racked her body, though she did not know why. 

A hand shot out and grabbed a hand full of her hair pulling her face up to theirs. She didn't even flinch as they forcefully handled her. Her body seemed broken; unable to obey a single command her head was sending.

Emerald met Forrest Green.

The person sneered, though she could not see their face entirely. 

"Dis resputa locktrem son net." She chanted, for the voice was feminine in gender. 

Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Die with your angel, seer!" the other woman cried as she raised her sword.

The girl's eyes widened as she saw the blade descending toward her. She cried out for the only man she knew to help her. Though he know lay dead by her side.

"VAN!"

~* ~

"VAN!" Hitomi cry carried out from her dream. Wide emerald eyes searched the room for any source of her angel or the other mysterious person. Her breath was coming in and out in pants and gasps; a light sheen of sweat covered her tank top and pajama short clad body Her hand instinctively going to her chest grasping to find the cool smooth ruby stone, only to remember it was else where. As she realized that there was no danger in her room she calmed down. 

She was still breathing hard when her mother came rushing through the bedroom door. Her light brown hair in disarray and her own emerald eyes wide in worry. "Hitomi? Are you alright? I heard yelling." She stated as she too search the room for any signs of danger.

With a heavy sigh Hitomi replied, " I'm fine mother, just a very bad nightmare." 

Her mother looked her over for anything that might alert her to suspect her daughter lying to her. ever since Hitomi's father and brother had died last year in a car accident her mother had been very protective of her, often telling her that she was her only hold onto this life. Finding nothing she gave her daughter a kiss to the forehead and whispered some encouraging words to her and left the room.

Hitomi didn't move from her spot on the bed as she watched her mother leave. The emerald-eyed girl pulled her knees up under her chin as she sat. It had been two long agonizing years since she had last been to Gaea. A year and a half since he had spoken to her guardian angel, Van. 

She smiled at the mere thought of him. Van Slanzar de Fanel, king of Fanelia, her own guardian angel. She could picture him as he was two years ago. Wind blown ebony hair that shone in the moonlight with gorgeous mahogany eyes that darkened with anger, annoyance, and passion, and shone with happiness and delight. His mouth always in a slight smug smirk. Bronze skin on his lean muscular body. She remembered his arms spread out ready to catch her and his snowy white wings spread out behind him as he saved her from Dornkirk's crumpling palace of metal and stone. How she missed him.

How she loved him.

She knew that she loved him, and would do anything for him. Yet she also knew that he had to rule a kingdom. He would probably have to marry another girl from a neighboring country. A princess no doubt. A graceful, beautiful, lovely princess. A princess that had great wealth and was well educated in pleasing her husband and running her household. 

The emerald eyed girl looked to the clock that rested on her dresser, in big red numbers it read 5:45. Hitomi huffed out a big sigh and pulled off the bed covers. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day a head. She knew she wasn't going to be able to get any sleep without wondering about Van and his life. Why couldn't she just forget him?

A better question would be, did she want too?

~*~

She couldn't believe it, she had gotten up early and she was still late! Hitomi quickly pulled on her white tennis shoes and slung a pair of hiking boots over her shoulder. She ran down the stairs and almost made it to the door when she heard her mother calling for her from the kitchen. Hitomi huffed out again and closed the door heading back into the kitchen to answer her mother.

As she entered the kitchen she noticed something strange, her mother. Not her mother herself, but the fact that she was still in her robe and pajamas. Hitomi stole a glance to the clock on the wall, it read 9:46. Her mother was always dress and ready for the day by eight. She stepped closer to her mother and saw that her attention was not on her, but the steaming cup of coffee the she held in her hand.

The silence was uncomfortable, not being able to stand it any longer Hitomi broke the silence, "Yes mama?"

Her mother jolted at her words as if just noticing her daughter in the room with her. She placed the cup of steaming liquid down and averted her light brown eyes to the younger woman in front of her. 

"Hitomi," she started gazing intently at her daughter, "look at how you've grown from the little girl that I use to baby. I'd bandage up scraped knees and skinned shins. Now, you're a beautiful young woman ready to take on the world. I always new you were meant for great things, I may never fully realize what these things are, but I do know that what ever they may be, I'll always be proud of you as long as you stick to what you believe is right. And I know that your father and you brother were so very proud of you, up until the very end."

"Mama………" Hitomi interrupted.

Mrs. Kanzaki held up a hand motioning for silence, Hitomi complied. " Please Hitomi let me say this. Our time grows short and I have much so mush I want to tell you. 

"Hitomi as a child you were always so energetic and lively. Everyday you'd go out in the morning and you'd disappear until night fall. And with each passing day you'd have a new fantastic story to tell. Most of them were about a boy, a boy with wild black hair and dark red eyes.. I remember you had come home one night smiling like you had just been given a huge stash of candy. You told us that you friend had wings and had taken you flying, that he had beautiful snowy white wings. 

"We had always thought that you had made up these stories, you had quiet the imagination. But with every passing day we became aware that you believed these stories so fully that it didn't matter any more if they were real or not, simply that you believed them. We saw no harm in it until you came home one day.

"It had been storming all day, starting from a little after you left. Your grandmother, my mother, had been over that day. We were talking in the living room when you walked in covered in dirt and grime. You ran straight into my mother's arms and grabbed her skirt with all the force you had. You cried and cried. You told us how you watched the boy's father die through his eyes. How you felt his pain as he watched his brother leave to fight a dragon, never to see him again. How you felt his loneliness and abandonment as he saw his mother run out during the night to find his brother. 

"Your father and I tried to explain to you that you had just imagined all of it, but mother stopped us. She had said something about you being too young, and innocent. She took you into your room and you came out the next day just as happy as you before. Hitomi, you didn't remember the little boy or his world. 

"Mother said that she had been foolish to open the link between the boy and you so soon. She said that she seal your memory along with you heritage until the time was right. Your father and I didn't want you to have any part of this boy and his world. We didn't want you to be hurt. But when you disappeared two years ago I realized that I could no longer hold on to you." Tears came from her light brown eyes as she grabbed a dark green duffel bag filled with cloths and other items and gave it to Hitomi.

"Mama?" Hitomi didn't understand, 'What memories? What heritage?'

"Hitomi, I need you to go back. Your time in this world is nearly over. You can't stay hear. I want you to run and find your way back to his world, back to your world and your life!" Mrs. Kanzaki pushed Hitomi through the doors. 

"Mama?! What's wrong?!" Hitomi was scared, never had her mother been so forceful or fearful.

"Go Hitomi!" She pushed her completely through the door and shut it tightly behind her.

Hitomi, with a moment's hesitation, complied not being able to make sense of the situation. She knew she had run.

But to where?

~*~

Emerald eyes glistened with unshed tears as Hitomi ran. She ran and she ran and she ran. She didn't notice the boots still strapped over her shoulders hitting her back, nor did she notice her heavy breathing. She only wanted to run .

To run pass the pain. 

She passed the school.

Up the shrine steps where Van had fought the dragon.

Up to the shrine were she and her friend Yukari and her boyfriend Amano watched him battle the dragon.

Hitomi collapsed on the tiled floor as her body was racked by retching sobs. She didn't notice as her only tow friends in this world saw her and ran to her trying to comfort her.

She didn't hear Yukari ask what was wrong. 

She didn't notice Amano's worried looks.

She did notice the pain.

The tears.

The fear.

The sadness.

Hitomi Kanzaki's mind was full of different thought each moving at unimaginable speeds but one screamed above the rest.

"I want to be with Van!"

Hitomi Kanzaki didn't notice the blue light descend from the sky as she fell into unconsciousness. 

Hitomi Kanzaki didn't notice as she, Yukari, and Amano were pulled up as it re-ascended.

Hitomi Kanzaki didn't notice as she returned to the world of her lover.

Her world

Gaea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*-*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!! ALL OF MY STORIES WERE DELETED AND MY REVIEWS AS WELL!! I'd luv you all if you help me out. 

Thanx.

G2G

GD


	2. Angel

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the e-mails! I love them and they helped me get out of my little stump of depression! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! I will have review responses at the end of the chapter. I can't tell you how much I love you all! All right now if you have any questions I will try to answer them or I will tell you chapter the answer will come up in.

Last Time:

Hitomi collapsed on the tiled floor as her body was racked by retching sobs. She didn't notice as her only two friends in this world saw her and ran to her trying to comfort her.  
  
She didn't hear Yukari ask what was wrong.  
  
She didn't notice Amano's worried looks.  
  
She did notice the pain.  
  
The tears.  
  
The fear.  
  
The sadness.  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki's mind was full of different thought each moving at unimaginable speeds but one screamed above the rest.  
  
"I want to be with Van!"  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki didn't notice the blue light descend from the sky as she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki didn't notice as she, Yukari, and Amano were pulled up as it re-ascended.  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki didn't notice as she returned to the world of her lover.  
  
Her world.  
  
Gaea.

Continuation:

~***Angel** *~

Life isn't always fair. It can give you something great, something that brings out the happiness in you even if you think that you posses none, something that makes you want to be better just for that certain something. Then it is swept away by the life that gave it to you in the first place. You sometimes fight for that certain something, you fight as hard and as long as you can only to fail and suffer the bitterness of defeat. Other times you give up the certain something with out a fight thinking that it was what would be best for the certain something special. After the act of giving the certain something special up you find that you hurt, especially your heart, but you did what you thought was best. You can live with a little pain can't you? 

**__**

But then it grows.

Nothing too big at first, just a small pressure in your heart, nothing to worry about. 

**__**

Then it consumes you.

Slowly you begin to wonder what could have happened if you and that certain something had stayed together. You begin to imagine your life with that certain something. Then you find that you want that life and you'd do almost anything to get it. Then you begin to try and find ways to get the certain something back. Slowly you find any and all possible ways, only to be distracted by negative thoughts on how it could affect that certain something special. 

**__**

So you stop.

You give up. 

Finally accepting that you will never see or know that certain something again.

**__**

Then you die.

But sometimes life can be fair.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Van Salazar de Fanel sat at the head of the overly large conference table. Wild ebony hair fell from his head just below his dark maroon eyes. He no longer wore the loose red shirt and tan trousers of his youth, now he wore a darker red shirt with black work trousers something that his ten council members always objected too. He was unconcerned with their scrutinizing glares as his voice filled the room, addressing the matter at hand.

"Gentlemen, as you must know by now with all of the gossip and rumors, our southern boarder has been attacked. We do not know who the attackers were, but we suspect that it was the work of the Trajins—"

"Preposterous! They have been our allies since before any one in this room came to be." 

Proclaimed a stout man dresses in fine silk and jewels, showing off his obvious wealth.

"That may be so Nokomis, but we have not heard any news from them in the past five years. I have no reason to believe that they are still loyal to our alliance." Van said calmly. He sat in his chair with out an outward sign of annoyance, though on the inside he was annoyed and bored out of his mind.

"That may be so, but we have no evidence that the Trajins have gone against it either." This time a balding skinny man spoke. He had on the same fine robes as the other men, though his jewelry wasn't as showy as the man whom had spoken before him.

"That is why I propose that we send another scouting party to our southern boarders. And I will be leading them this time." The draconian king shut his eyes for the on coming torment. 

"But Lord Van! The last party we sent hasn't returned yet! As far as we know they could be heading back to Adom (1) as we speak!" Another man spoke.

"I'm aware of that, but as you know they have been silent for three months. And you know that they were to be here well over two months ago." Van was getting far more annoyed than usual. They may be his council, but he was still their king.

"But Lord Van why not just send one of the other generals in your stead?" the skinny man from before suggested. 

"Temin you know all too well that they are need here to manage all of the attacks that have been made on Fanelia. I will go. This is not up for discussion. I take my leave in the morning along with Tokin and eight of his men. This meeting is over." Van stood up and signaled to the door for the council to leave. They all complied as they bowed and left the huge conference room.

It was after they had left that Van had finally let out a frustrated sigh and fell into his cushioned chair. One of his legs was thrown over the armrest while an arm was draped over the other. With his free hand he ran his fingers through his untamable locks. It had taken all of his will power too simply not just snap at his council for trying to convince him to stay when his men were disappearing and his kingdom was under attack. He had been on edge lately, growing angry for the slightest things and he often had to contain himself from commenting on how he didn't care what was the latest fashion or gossip when he was with one of the courtiers. 

Something was wrong. He knew it. His patient was growing shorter by the day, and his temper was heating up. He only got this way when Hitomi was in danger or hurt. But she couldn't be in danger… could she? 

__

No. He reasoned. _I sent her home, back to the Mystic Moon. She's away from the dangers she would have faced here. Her future is safe. I cut off any and all contacts with her for her to remain safe. She is safe._

**__**

But what about the dangers in her world? Another voice in his head pointed out. **_There are just as many dangers in her world as there are in this one. At least here you could protect her._**

__

Her place is in her world. She'd never be happy her with all the wars and fighting. Her family is on the Mystic Moon, she said herself that she missed them and I'm sure that they missed her too.

**__**

What about how much you miss her? You hurt every moment that passes with out her by your side. The ticking of each second that passes cut that much more deeply into your heart. Soon it will kill you.

Van was unable to think on the matter a the elegant, large wooden doors were thrust open and an orange- tan blur scurried into his lap causing him to fling himself up.

"LORD VAN!" the blur cried out joyfully as it wrapped its arms around his stomach and nuzzled his chest.

The draconian chuckled lightly and patted down the cat-girl's bright pink hair. "Merle! What's wrong? You haven't done this in over a year." Van chuckled again.

"Lord Van! Is it true? Is it true?! Are you really going out to the southern boarder?!" she continued without waiting for an answer, " Oh, Lord Van you can't! You can't go! You'll get hurt and then you won't come back to me!" 

As the feminine feline's hold on his waist tightened, Van continued to pat her head reassuringly and hugged her back; " Merle you worry too much. I'll be fine. I just have to make sure that everything is peaceful at our boarders, then I'll be right back."

"But, Lord Van why can't you just send someone else? I'm sure Tokin can handle everything himself." Merle coaxed sniffling.

"I'm sorry Merle, but this is my kingdom, my responsibility. I can't just sit and watch as my kingdom is attacked and my people disappear and die by something that I could prevent. I won't be like those kings in other kingdoms that just sit around getting fat off of food and labor done by other people and then just buy themselves out of trouble. I promise to return Merle, and when I come back you can make a party or ball to celebrate." Van smiled as he heard Merle stop sniffling and smile. 

"Really. You promise." Big cerulean cat slight eyes looked up at him.

His dark red eyes gazed back, "I promise, but you have to be good and try not to cause too much trouble."

She grinned mischievously, "But I can still get into some?"

"Just enough to keep those courtiers and council members in line." The young king chuckled 

lightly.

Merle hesitated for a moment then said, "Alright Lord Van. So when do you leave?" she got off of his lap and walked around.

"I leave in the morning." Van winced as Merle screeched.

"That early Lord Van!"

He groaned and replied, "The sooner I leave Merle the sooner I get back."

Pouting Merle said, "Fine."

Van smiled as Merle stomped out of the room. Soon she would get over her slightly angered mood and go about planning the grand ball she was no doubt going to plan when he got back. This gave his mood a slightly happier lift. He smiled and got up to get ready to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


**_Adom_**- this is the capital city in Fanelia. This is also were the palace is. 

Author's Note: I hoped you guys liked the second chapter. PLZ REVIEW! The more you review the faster I update. Thank you!

Review Responses:

Geminia: I love you sooo much Geminia! You've always been here for me and I hope to hear more from you in the future!

shadow168: Thank you, is this soon enough for you. Probably not because it took me about a month or more to update. Sorry! ^.^;

Kei: Thank you so much! I love it when people review!

xSillyxBunnyxGirlx: Thanks for the review Kat.

powerless: No life? Yay! I'm not alone!! *does happy dance * This is my life…….. writing and reading stories, just waiting for them to update.

lyn: Thank you. ^_^

RoseLady: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one better though. 

The lady winged Knight. S: You're right Hitomi's name should be Hitomi Fanel. Damn those people who made her leave. *grumble * I think that I will just change her name in this story. Thank you for your comments on my writing I was smiling all day!

mellerz: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

G2G

GD


End file.
